


Embers

by Sotakura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Yuuri is very comfortable with the sex and the sexiness and the partaking in the sex, honestly what else do I tag this is pure filth with a dash of victuri being gross and in love i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotakura/pseuds/Sotakura
Summary: Yuuri has some incredible stamina. Sometimes, Victor just can't quite keep up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man, this show's just taken over my life atm. I tried to write this at 1am last night, and my brain just really wanted it to be angsty for some reason, but H E L L NO, I ain't about to come within like ten feet of angst with these two. I love them too much lol. Once again, I wrote this in like half an hour or something, so it a hasn't been proofread, but I hope you do enjoy! :D

All Yuuri could feel was heat.

 

An uncontrollable flame that sat deep in the pit of his stomach, and ate away at him from the inside out. It made his skin tingle, made him flush crimson right from the tips of his ears down to his chest. Made him ache for more with every gasping breath, and had him writhing across rumpled sheets, reeking of want and _need._

 

And it was all Victor’s fault. For Victor was fire, and he burned, and burned, and _burned._

 

“Victor, more,” Yuuri begged, but it was a broken sound, strangled by a gasp as Victor pushed forward, bending Yuuri’s knees to his chest and slamming deeper inside. Yuuri scraped aimlessly at the headboard above him, needed something to hold on to, something to tether him down as Victor continued his relentless rhythm. He bowed against the sheets, letting the heat – that burning pleasure – wash over him.

 

Victor manoeuvred Yuuri’s legs to sit around his hips, and leaned forward on his elbows. He mouthed along Yuuri’s neck, along his jawline, gathering the taste of salt on his tongue as Yuuri’s fingertips found their way into his hair to tug at the strands. He groaned at the brief, sharp sensation of pain at his scalp.

 

Yuuri could feel him everywhere. The slick of his skin, pressed against his chest; his damp breath and the touch of his lips at his neck; could feel more than hear the murmured incoherent words against his skin. Victor was _everywhere,_ touching every part of him, and still Yuuri craved more. Wanted to to tuck Victor into the space beside his heart, and keep his heat constant inside of his body, like he was an extension of him, a part that belonged.

 

“I’m close, дорогой” Victor pressed the words against Yuuri’s cheek, sounding so beautifully ravished. His eyes had fallen closed, focusing only on the warm, tight squeeze of Yuuri around him, the twinge of pleasure that was racing along his skin. Yuuri brushed away the sweat slicked hair that clung to his forehead, tipped forward to press his lips against Victor’s ear. It took little more that a whispered _yes, Victor, come,_ before he was spilling inside of Yuuri, with a sharp, punched out gasp of a sound.

 

It took a few moments for Victor to regain enough mind to pull out and tumble off of Yuuri and onto the bed. A few moments of hips stuttering, of Yuuri tightening around his cock, of fingers digging into his shoulders. He bit down on the contented smile that threatened, and tried hard to dampen his racing heartbeat and his breaths.

 

“Ah, are you tired?” Yuuri rolled onto his side and whispered against the skin of Victor’s shoulder. _Yes,_ was the obvious answer that sprung to mind, _exhausted._ But Victor hadn’t even answered before Yuuri was sliding a hand down his stomach and further, pressing his own cock up along Victor’s hip in tiny, little thrusts. Victor was certain that whatever face he was pulling, all wide-eyed and open mouthed, it was surely portraying the words that his throat couldn’t work around – _are you crazy?_

 

“You don’t want to go again?” Yuuri’s mouth curled mischievously, caught somewhere between a pout and a devilish smirk. He shuffled closer to Victor, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, and down along his jaw. His fingertips skated further down until they were brushing against the fine hair at the base of Victor’s cock. Victor arched at the sensitivity, and caught his lover’s wandering hand.

 

“Three times. We’ve gone three times already, Yuuri,” Victor said, hoping it sounded convincingly tired enough that he would be allowed to roll over and sleep for about a week. “Any more and my dick might just fall off, and then what would we do?”

 

“That can’t happen, Victor,” Yuuri chuckled, deceptively sweet. He hitched a leg over Victor’s thighs and moved to straddle him, his cock still red, and hard, and leaking against his stomach. He leaned forward to capture Victor’s lips in kiss – a sweet, chaste little thing – before resting his chin on Victor’s chest. “Once more.”

 

“You said that last time.”

 

“And, I mean it _this_ time.”

 

“You’re insatiable.”

 

“Yes, for you.” Victor could practically feel himself melting under Yuuri’s charms – which he always did, eventually. He reached over to the bedside table, finding the upturned bottle of lube from earlier. He dangled it in front of Yuuri’s face.

 

“Here, if you’re so eager. You can do all the work this time. Maybe that will tire you out.” Victor furrowed his eyebrows, tried his very best to look put out, even though there was heat starting to swell unbidden between his thighs. “I might end up falling asleep, but don’t mind me.”

 

Yuuri quickly arranged himself to kneel between Victor’s thighs, the smirk that pulled at his lips transforming into a worrying grin that sparked something to race along Victor’s spine. Determination and desire hidden in the dark of his eyes. “You might end up passing out, you mean. Yes, I do remember it being too much for you last time. You cried too.”

 

“No I _didn’t_.”

 

“ _Yes,_ you did. Cried and begged for me to let you come, дорогой _please_.” Yuuri had hitched Victor’s thighs up onto his own as he spoke, slicking two fingers up with lube to circle them around Victor’s hole. Victor grit his teeth, cursing how Yuuri had him solidly in the palm of his hand, weak to his voice, his words, his touch. He could feel the flush colouring his cheeks with red embarrassment.

 

“Alright, I’ve changed my mind, I’ll fuck you.” Victor said, petulant, though he made no move to switch their positions. Instead moaned as Yuuri edged a finger inside of him, closely followed by a second, because he knew how Victor loved the stretch. Yuuri worked them in and out of his hole, curling them against all of the perfect spots that could make Victor squirm.

 

Victor was just opening up for a third finger, his cock filling, hardening against his thigh, when Yuuri pulled out and flipped him to his stomach. The movement forced a gasp from his throat, the piercing of Yuuri’s fingers back inside made him groan. Yuuri mouthed up along Victor’s spine, bit at the pale skin at his shoulder and his neck. He quickened the pace of his fingers, pushing deeper.

 

“You’re going to kill me.” Victor clutched tight at the pillow under his head, arching his hips back into Yuuri’s hand, feeling dizzy with every touch.

 

“But won’t it feel so good?” Yuuri whispered, kissing the soft space behind Victor’s ear. He was sliding his fingers out of Victor’s stretched rim, and pushing his cock inside within the next moment, relishing in the broken hitch of breath that came from Victor’s mouth.

 

And Victor could do nothing but succumb to Yuuri’s heat. The fire that burned, and burned, and _burned._ Could do nothing but melt into the sheets, and scream his lover’s name, his body reduced to mere liquid pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~"дорогая" translates to 'my darling' (or just 'darling', I'm not sure I had to google translate it so who the heck knows whu :'( )~~  
>  Ah! @eggnogsociety informed me that I was using the feminine form so I've switched it to "дорогой" which, now, hopefully means my darling? lord help me tho I'm a mess lol  
> I am a firm believer that Victor is really gross and sweet with his endearments, and calls Yuuri his darling. In other words, someone needs to promptly remove me from the internet lol.
> 
> If you don't think that Victuri are a couple that switches, then I don't know if I can trust you.
> 
> If you want, you can come hit me up on Tumblr at [Sotakura](http://sotakura.tumblr.com/), or if kpop is more your thing, you can check out my kpop blog at [Cutie-Taekwoonie](http://cutie-taekwoonie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Good Day! ^-^


End file.
